Total Drama House!
by TheSilentWriter001
Summary: WELCOME TO TOTAL DRAMA HOUSE! This season our campers will be living together! They will have to learn to deal with eachother! Some will cry! Some will die!...of insanity! (LOL) and others will be pressing the big button to head home! But only one! Will remain and only ONE will win the big 100,000,000 big ones! On TOTAL...DRAMA...HOUSE (APPS OPEN)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here is my super dramatic show Total Drama House! I know for the people who signed up for Total drama cruise I just want to say I'm sorry for not updating I'm having trouble finding the inspiration! So I apologize fully!**

**okay Rules are:**

**- I want PMs you are to title the PMs "TDH OC: [your OCs Name]**

**-****to prove that you read the the rules I want you to put "MARSHMILLOW" Above you app LOL**

**- I don't want any Mary Sues or Gary Sues**

**-And I want unique Characters**

**- I am going to be strict with the characters so next chapter will have a list of accepted OCs and at the bottom a lost of stereotypes that I need.**

**-I am accepting 7 boys and 7 girls**

**here is the APP:**

**name:**

**Gender:**

**StereoType:**

**age:**

**-Appearance-**

**Casual Attire:**

**Formal Attire:**

**Swim Attire:**

**Party Attire:**

**hair:**

**eyes:**

**build:**

**skin tone:**

**extra:**

**-personality-**

**personality: **

**Bio:**

**Family:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**friends:**

**Enemies:**

**pet peeves:**

**Fears:**

**social ability:**

**relationship:**

**with who:**

**love triangle?:**

**any challenge ideas:**

**extra?:**

**-questions in characters POV-**

**who was your favorite character in TDI, TDROTI OR TDPI and why?**

**do you think you have what it takes to win why or why not:**

**if someone were to flirt with you right now, how would you react?**

**if someone insulted you right now how would you react?**

**what will you do with the million if you win?**

**if you PM me I will send you the APP.**

**also I will be having a couple of the old contestants on this show but I won't tell you who just yet. And once I get the full cast it will take a while for the chapter to be up cause I want to make a couple of chapters before posting them.**


	2. Need more APPS until I can say whose in

If you are not on this list, it does NOT mean it's game over for your OC. **(I know there's barely no one here but it's too soon to tell)** if you are a guest you may post in the reviews, otherwise I want PMs if you do not PM and you are not a guest then I will end up using you OC as a last resort.

(what other TDI, TROTI or TDPI characters would you like to see?)

Boys:  
1) Glenn~ the scary guy  
2)  
3)  
4)  
5)  
6)  
7)  
Topher  
Alejandro  
Duncan  
Justin  
Trent  
Scott

geoff

Girls:  
1) Raven Parker~ The Silent Sarcastic  
2) Audi Maria Rynes~ The smart and quiet farm girl  
3)  
4)  
5)  
6)  
7)  
Courtney  
Amy  
Sammy  
Gwen  
Heather

Dawn

Briidgette

(This is The OC trait list, these are the types of people I'm looking for in my story, the star next to it indicates that I already have an OC like that, you'll have a bigger shot at making it by signing up for one of the non-starred traits.)

~ Villain  
~ Shy Nature lover  
~ The Bookworm*****  
~ punk  
~ nerd  
~ prep  
~ chill musician  
~ The Power Player  
~ The overly joyful one  
~ The Arrogant flirty Jock  
~ The manipulator  
~ The loud one


	3. NEED MORE MALE CHARACTERS! 714 OCs

If you are not on this list, it does NOT mean it's game over for your OC. **(I know there's barely no one here but it's too soon to tell)** if you are a guest you may post in the reviews, otherwise I want PMs if you do not PM and you are not a guest then I will end up using you OC as a last resort.

(what other TDI, TROTI or TDPI characters would you like to see?)

Boys:  
1) Glenn~ the scary guy  
2) Olly Dorean~ Skateboarder  
3)  
4)  
5)  
6)  
7)  
Topher

Alejandro

Duncan

Justin

Trent

Scott

geoff

Girls:  
1) Raven Parker~ The Silent Sarcastic  
2) Audi Maria Rynes~ The smart and quiet farm girl  
3) Julia Carson Latimer~ The Sk8er girl  
4) Caroline Melody Jones~ The Animal Rights Activist  
5) Victoria Dane~ The Wise Mechanic  
6)  
7)  
Courtney

Amy

Sammy

Gwen

Heather

Dawn

Briidgette

(This is The OC trait list, these are the types of people I'm looking for in my story, the star next to it indicates that I already have an OC like that, you'll have a bigger shot at making it by signing up for one of the non-starred traits.)

~ Villain

~ Shy Nature lover*

~ The Bookworm*****

~ punk*

~ nerd

~ prep

~ chill musician

~ The Power Player

~ The overly joyful one

~ The Arrogant flirty Jock

~ The manipulator

~ The loud one

~ The slackers**

~ The Spotlight hog

~ The Anger management

~ The wannabe

~ The Goth*


	4. More Male characters!

If you are not on this list, it does NOT mean it's game over for your OC. **(Need more males!)** if you are a guest you may post in the reviews, otherwise I want PMs if you do not PM and you are not a guest then I will end up using you OC as a last resort. The APP and rules are in the first chapter!

(what other TDI, TROTI or TDPI characters would you like to see?)

Boys:  
1) Glenn~ the scary guy  
2) Olly Dorean~ Skateboarder  
3) jearamy Zimmerman~ the loud one  
4)  
5)  
6)  
7)  
Topher

Alejandro

Duncan

Justin

Trent

Scott

geoff

Girls:  
1) Raven Parker~ The Silent Sarcastic  
2) Audi Maria Rynes~ The smart and quiet farm girl  
3) Julia Carson Latimer~ The Sk8er girl  
4) Caroline Melody Jones~ The Animal Rights Activist  
5) Victoria Dane~ The Wise Mechanic  
6) Blaire Sparks~ The Feisty nerd  
7) Charolette Emmaline Angel-Lowell~ The reliable one  
Courtney

Amy

Sammy

Gwen

Heather

Dawn

Bridgette

Please tell me what other TD characters you want to see! And how YOUR OC would interact with others!


End file.
